Galatune (Franchise)
'' '' Galatune is an international comic book and card game franchise. It consists primarily of a trading card game created by Adam Wik in 2016, and an up and coming comic series. Though relatively new, Galatune has received much critical praise for it's illustrations, intricate plot-lines and it's unprecedented game mechanics. Critics, competitors, players, and beta testers have widely praised the game on social outlets, and Adam has been the subject of several online interviews. The story and characters of Galatune were partly inspired by the Arthurian legends, known as the'' Matter of Britain, the folklore of Robin Hood and several other fairy tales; though they diverge from these plot lines very quickly. The plot follows the adventures of the main character, Eron Roarsonbeard, from his teenage youthful years into his adulthood. The series includes elements of drama, action, comedy and cogitation. History Before ''Galatune According to Adam Wik, Galatune was first conceived and thought of when he was merely ten years old. Adam created the first rough draft of Galatune by using note cards, drawing characters on one side, and placing their abilities and bio's on the other. He later would introduce his game concept with his family and friends throughout the years as he continued to add new elements and concepts to the game. Adam would slowly incorporate various elements of different genres and sub genres into the game and began working on the plot devices several years later. Adam began his story with elements he was familiar with, and over time brought in plot devices and character likenesses from various other cultures. Galatune Trading Card Game Adam first created the Galatune franchise by creating the trading card game first. Though most businesses often create card games off of preexisting franchises to capitalize off of the fan base, Adam moved to create the card game first and introduce the world of the Galatune universe in the bio sections of these cards; with the intent on bringing the comic book out after the initial success of the game. The card game (unprecedented in it's gameplay in and off itself) won a $5,000 business venture competition, and has been the subject of several talk show radio hosts. While running the initial beta tests of the game, many testers claimed to have greatly enjoyed the game and had a desire to buy it on the spot. Even gaming critics praised the game on it's fast and unpredictable game style and format. Galatune the card game has been officially funded, and is set for release on Dec 1, 2016. Unlike the comic book series, the Galatune trading card game is not illustrated by Mike DeCarlo, but is illustrated by Yamerpro, an online illustrator and artist, who expressed a great passion and love for both the game and story of Galatune. Galatune ''Comic ''Galatune: Dawn of Borrowed of Light, is the name of the first comic book series that takes place in the Galatune universe, and is currently in development. Though the comic book series will be authored by the Galatune card game creator Adam Wik, it will be illustrated by the legendary world-renown artist Mike DeCarlo. Mike DeCarlo is infamous for his animations, cartoons and comics since the 1980's, including (but not limited to): The Simpsons, Archie, Looney Tunes, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, ''Teen Titans ''and many other such works. He has been contracted several times by both Marvel and DC comics, but also has worked for Boom Studios, Disney, Warner Bros and many others. Gallery 20901717_1912942755698128_8450011776116367830_o.jpg|Concept art of logo